La République des Cieux
by Blackfan
Summary: Will retrouve Lyra et il parte pour une nouvelle aventure!
1. chapitre un: retrouvailles annoncées

La République des Cieux  
  
Chapitre un : retrouvailles annoncées  
  
Lyra était assise sur le toit de Jordan Collège, sa maison de toujours. Pantalaimon, la martre, les pattes posées sur le rebord qui surplombait le vide, regardait au loin le soleil se coucher dans un spectacle de couleur, baignant l'horizon de orange et de rose. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans, deux longues années, qu'elle avait quitté Will dans le monde de Citagazze. Elle se souvenait toujours de la manière dont la fenêtre, la dernière fenêtre à part celle du monde des Morts, s'était refermée sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait, les séparant pour toujours. Comme tout les soirs, elle avait apporté son aléthiomètre sur le toit et comme chaque soir depuis deux ans, elle essayait en vain de le déchiffrer. Certes, elle avait appris quelques significations, les bases pour déchiffrer l'étrange instrument, en compagnie de Dame Hannah dans son collège de filles, mais Lyra se sentait mal dans sa peau. En une journée, il y a aujourd'hui deux ans, elle avait tout perdu. Celui qu'elle aimait, et que le destin avait emmené loin d'elle, et son don pour déchiffrer l'aléthiomètre. Ses doigts bougeaient encore à toute vitesse sur les roues moletées pour poser la question qu'elle posait chaque soir, inlassablement, à savoir reverrait elle un jour Will. Mais l'aléthiomètre ne répondait pas. Plus précisément, il ne le pouvait pas. L'aléthiomètre connaissait la vérité, mais ne voyait pas le futur.

-Tu penses encore à lui, dit Pantalaimon en posant ses pattes sur les genoux, pas vrai ?

-Oh Pan. Je suis si malheureuse ! Je pense tout le temps à Will. Et je sais que tu penses à Kirjava toi aussi. Je t'ai entendu dire son nom le soir.

Pantalaimon ne nia pas, mais il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. Plus par habitude que par curiosité, Lyra tourna les molettes et posa sa question à l'aléthiomètre.

-S'il te plaît, réponds moi.

Elle savait que l'instrument ne recevait d'ordre de personne et elle s'attendait à ne pas voir bouger les aiguilles, comme d'habitude. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle se plongeait pour utiliser l'instrument, la fine aiguille se mit soudain à tournoyer. Elle fila d'un bout à l'autre du cadran, s'arrêtant quelques instants devant certains symboles puis repartait à toute allure. Les yeux de Lyra suivaient ses déplacements mais seul son cerveau réussissait à retenir les symboles et lorsque l'aiguille s'arrêta enfin de tournoyer, un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait mais de pouvoir à nouveau lire l'instrument de façon si simple la plongea dans un état d'euphorie.

-Pan, tu as vu ?

-Vu quoi ?

-L'aléthiomètre à parler, Pan. C'est merveilleux.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda le daemon.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris. Il m'a dit qu'on allait recevoir une visite inattendue et que le bien et le mal en apparence devraient de nouveau s'affronter. Mais pourquoi a-t-il parler d'apparence ?

-Je ne sais pas, reconnu le daemon. Rien d'autre ?

-Non rien.

Lyra se frotta les yeux pour sortir complètement de la transe et essaya en vain de se calmer.

-Je vais demander autre chose !

_Va-t-on repartir en voyage ?_ La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, claire, dure et implacable.

-Oui !

_Will en fera-t-il partie ?_ Tout aussi rapidement, la réponse apparue et Lyra sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Oui. On va revoir Will et Kirjava, Pan !

Mais son daemon n'écoutait pas. Le regard fixé derrière l'épaule de Lyra, il semblait sur le point de partir en courant. Alors Lyra se retourna doucement et laissa échapper un petit cri.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Will rêvait. Il habitait maintenant avec Mary et sa mère dans une petite maison à l'extérieur d'Oxford. La santé de sa mère s'était un peu améliorée et Mary s'occupait de son mieux de son ami et de sa mère. Mais Will se languissait de Lyra et ne pensait qu'à elle, à longueur de journée. Mary avait planté les graines que lui avait donné les Mulefas autrefois et à l'extérieur de la maison se tenaient maintenant deux arbres gigantesques, à l'ombre desquels Will aimait rester toute la journée pour réfléchir. Les vacances d'été avaient commencées depuis maintenant un mois et il pouvait rester à loisir à l'ombre des gigantesques arbres qui dépassaient déjà allègrement les séquoias géants d'Amérique.

-Tu penses encore à elle, dit Kirjava.

-Oui, Kir. Comme chaque minute qui passe.

-Tu ne crois qu'il serait temps de tourner la page ? osa le daemon.

Will plongea son regard dans la fourrure aux couleurs multiples de son daemon, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Kirjava vit alors que son regard n'avait rien perdu de son intensité et de sa farouche obstination.

-Jamais je ne pourrais, Kir. Et toi non plus. Je le sais et toi aussi.

Alors que rien ne laissé présumer de se qui allait se passer, un éclair de lumière blanche traversa le ciel bleu et frappa la chambre de Will. Le jeune garçon, qui avait vu passé le rayon de lumière, se leva et courut jusque dans sa chambre pour vérifier ce qui y était tombé. Il grimpa les escaliers trois par trois et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour trouver... Rien. Sa chambre n'avait rien. Pourtant, il avait vu clairement ce rayon de lumière vive et intense tomber dans sa chambre.

-Will, regarde, dit Kirjava.

Le chat regardait la gaine qui contenait les morceaux du poignard subtil. Will n'avait pu s'en débarasser, seul souvenir réel de son aventure avec Lyra, mais aussi responsable de leur séparation. De la gaine semblait s'échapper une lumière diffuse, dorée. Will s'approcha et se saisi du manche de l'arme.

-Prends garde, Will, recommanda le daemon.

Will sentait le bois de rose vibrer sous ses doigts. Alors il détacha les attaches du poignard et sortit ce qu'il croyait être le manche uniquement. Mais la lame suivie, reconstituer entièrement, comme par enchantement.

-Comment est ce possible ? dit il à haute voix. Kir...

-Oui j'ai vu. Je ne sais pas.

Will reconnaissait bien la lame dont il s'était servi tant de fois par le passé. Mais il en émanait quelque chose de différent. Une aura douce, dorée, semblait émaner de la lame. Will entendit alors des bruits de pas précipité dans l'escalier et rangea la lame en toute hâte. Si sa mère le voyait avec un couteau dans la main, elle en deviendrait folle, et il ne voulait pas aggraver son état de santé. Mais ce fut Mary qui apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflée.

-Wi...Will. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai vu partir en courant et...

Son regard se posa alors sur le poignard que Will tenait dans la main.

-Will, je sais que c'est dur, mais le poignard est brisé et...

-Non.

-Will !

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra.

-Mary regarde.

Il sortit alors la nouvelle lame de sa gaine et elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

-Will ?! Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, Mary. Ce n'est pas moi !

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer leur conversation, une nouvelle lumière dorée frappa la chambre et les aveugla.  
  
Dans les deux mondes, se tenait à présent un ange. Un ange différent de ceux qu'il avait connu. Une lumière éblouissante, plus encore que celle de Xaphania ou du Régent, Métatron, semblait émaner de l'être céleste.

-N'ayez pas peur, dit une voix. Je viens juste vous parler.

-Qui êtes vous, demandèrent en même temps Will et Lyra, sans toutefois le savoir.

-Je suis vous et vous êtes moi. Je suis partout. Nous sommes partout. Nous sommes les Ombres, la Poussière.

Mary du se tenir à une chaise pour ne pas s'évanouir.

-Vous êtes la Poussière, dit Will.

-Oui. Nous venons vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Vous allez vous revoir.

La tête de Will bourdonnait à présent, et Lyra semblait ne pas comprendre.

-Nous revoir ? Mais qui nous ? dit Pantalaimon.

-Vous, Lyra et Pantalaimon, ainsi que William et Kirjava.

Will et Lyra avait la respiration coupée. Ils allaient enfin se retrouver après deux ans.

-Le couteau a été réparé afin que Will puisse de nouveau découpé le monde. Mais il n'est plus maléfique. Il ne créera plus de Spectre.

-Pourquoi vous croirez t'on ? dit alors Kirjava. C'est vrai. Quelle preuve a-t-on ? Aucune.

-C'est vrai dit alors l'être. Vous voulez vérifier ? Rien de plus simple. Will prends le poignard et ouvre une fenêtre.

-Mais si je fais ça, je vais...

-Tu peux voir les Spectre à présent pas vrai. Alors ouvre une fenêtre et dit moi ce que tu vois.

Will sentait une boule dans sa gorge. S'il traissait sa promesse faites à Lyra, il s'en voudrait toujours. Mais si un Spectre apparaissait, il le tuerait immédiatement.

-Bien.

Will laissa son esprit se détacher de son corps et glisser vers la pointe du couteau, chassant toute autre pensée. Il sentit alors un accroc et enfonça le couteau. Puis il ouvrit une fenêtre, donnant sur le monde de Lyra et sur...Lyra elle-même.


	2. chapitre deux: les sorcières

Chapitre deux : Les sorcières.

-L...Lyra, balbutia-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourna et elle vit alors le visage de Will flotter dans l'air, à un mètre d'elle. Sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux, elle les chassa d'un revers de la main tandis que Will ouvrait plus largement la fenêtre pour passer dans le monde de Lyra. Mais celle-ci se précipita sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu se glisser par l'ouverture. Elle se rua dans la chambre et l'embrassa.

-Will, oh Will c'est bien toi ?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui veux tu que ce soit, dit il, moqueur.

Lyra sanglotait de joie sur son épaule. Elle s'aperçut alors que Mary était là elle aussi.

-Docteur Malone !

Elle se précipita sur elle et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

-Je comprends votre joie, reprit l'ange, mais écoutez moi, c'est très important.

Les deux enfants qui n'en était plus se séparèrent à regret pour se tourner vers l'être merveilleux.

Lyra reporta immédiatement son intention sur son interlocuteur, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

-Oui, allez y.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez, le Royaume des Cieux n'existe plus, et vous avez pour mission de construire la République des Cieux. Mais avant ça, vous devez encore faire quelque chose, sans quoi tout ce que vous ferez ne servira à rien.

-De quoi s'agit il, dit aussitôt Will.

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Car comme vous le savez peut être maintenant, vous devez accomplir votre destiné sans savoir ce que vous devez faire.

-Mais alors comment va-t-on savoir ce qu'on doit faire ? dit Lyra.

-Pour commencer allez voir les sorcières du Nord. Elles vous aiguilleront.

La voix diminuait au fur et à mesure que l'ange parlait. Puis, dans un murmure, un souffle, l'ange disparut dans une explosion de lumière.

-Je crois qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de choix, dit alors Will.

-Je crois que nous devrions chercher une vérification finale pour être sûrs, proposa Kirjava.

-Allons Kir, ça ne t'a pas suffit l'histoire du couteau ?

Son daemon était toujours si suspicieux que ça en devenait agaçant.

-Je suppose que je pourrais essayer d'interroger l'aléthiomètre, dit Lyra.

-Bonne idée. Mais pourquoi essayer ?

-Parce que j'ai perdu mon don. Tu le sais pourtant non ?

Will avait oublié ce détail en effet. Lyra tira de sa poche le petit sac de velours contenant l'instrument doré et le plaça sur ses genoux. Puis elle remit ses cheveux en place comme Will l'avait vu faire tant de fois, avant de se plonger dans son état de transe. Ses mains coururent alors sur les petites roues qui actionnaient les aiguilles et la réponse suivie aussi rapidement qu'un claquement de doigt.

-Ca alors...

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Will.

-Will c'est incroyable. Je peux relire l'aléthiomètre comme avant !

Will ne sembla pourtant pas s'étonner de cette nouvelle.

-J'imagine qu'on doit ça à notre nouvel ami. Il a réparé le couteau et t'a sûrement rendu ton don...

-Qu'est ce que t'a dit l'instrument, l'interrompit Pantalaimon.

-Euh oui... Il m'a dit qu'on devait faire confiance à la poussière. Il dit que nous devons effectivement allez voir les sorcières. Mais il ne m'a pas dit comment....

-Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire de se torturer à ce sujet, coupa Mary.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre que Will avait ouvert peu avant et Lyra suivit son regard. Elle ne vit d'abord rien, puis peu à peu, un voile noir apparu. De la soie noire. Puis une branche de pin, suivi du corps frêle de la sorcière, amie de Lyra, Will et Mary.

-Serafina Pekkala, s'écria la fillette. Vous ici ? Mais comment... ?

Serafina pénétra dans la pièce où étaient restés les enfants et le docteur Malone. Son regard embrassa rapidement la chambre du garçon et revint se poser sur ses amis.

-Bonjour, dit elle de son ton calme.

Sa voix était toujours chantante, comme dans les souvenirs de Will et Lyra. Elle était toujours aussi pâle de peau et son visage semblait ne jamais devoir vieillir.

-Comment êtes vous venue ? la pressa Lyra. Comment avez-vous su ?

-J'ai reçu la visite d'un être étrange, la nuit dernière. Il m'a dit qu'il était la Poussière et que tu allais avoir besoin de moi. Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles, mais il m'a annoncé des choses que seule une sorcière peut savoir, et m'a facilement convaincu de venir jusqu'ici. Et en tout les cas, ça m'aurait permis de te revoir...

Elle sourit gentiment à la fillette qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Maintenant expliquez moi ce qui se passe, dit elle.

-On en sait pas plus que vous, dit Will. L'ange -ou je ne sais pas qui il était- nous a dit que nous allions repartir en voyage, et que nous devions venir vous voir.

Un éclair de lumière zébra la pièce, et avec une explosion de particules, l'ange de Poussière réapparu. Son regard se posa sur Serafina et il lui sourit, mais la lumière aveuglante qu'il diffusait rendit son sourire inaperçu.

-Je vois que tous les protagonistes de cette nouvelle aventure sont réunis ici. Je ne pensais devoir apparaître tout de suite, mais après tout....

Serafina, une main devant les yeux pour essayer de voir son interlocuteur, s'entendit dire.

-Vous ne pourriez pas diminuer votre lumière ?

Sans un mot, l'ange obéit et chacun pu enfin le voir clairement. Il possédait quatre gigantesques ailes blanches, qui paraissaient aussi légères qu'un courant d'air. Son visage, frais et jeune, paraissait même légèrement juvénile, mais son corps musclé et puissant contredisait cette impression. Mais ce qui frappa Serafina, ce fut ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de l'être. Une myriade de couleurs et de nuances qui laissait présumé que cet ange avait vu et vécu plus que ce que toutes les vies des sorcières mises bout à bout ne pourrait égaler. Will tira la sorcière de ses réflexions.

-C'est mieux ainsi. Et si on venait aux faits ?

La sorcière vit que Kirjava se tenait replié sur lui-même, prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque. Will avait lui-même la main sur la garde du poignard. La méfiance dont faisait preuve le garçon n'était plus à démontrer.

-Je crois que tu as raison. Il est temps pour vous de savoir.

L'ange poussa un profond soupir et commença son récit.

-Votre devoir est de bâtir la République des Cieux. Vous avez posé la première pierre de cette merveille en ouvrant le pays des Morts, mais le chemin est encore long.

-Dites nous ce qu'on ne sait pas déjà, le coupa Pantalaimon.

L'impertinence dont faisait le daemon preuve révéla à Serafina qu'elle était sûrement la seule à avoir compris qui était vraiment cet être.

-Oui, vous avez le droit de savoir le futur. Mais ne négligeait pas le passé pour autant. Vous allez devoir cette fois quitter vos monde respectif pour vous rendre au pays de la Mort.

-On y est déjà aller, rétorqua Will avec méfiance.

-Non. Ce que vous avez visité n'est autre que le séjour que l'Autorité avait mis en place pour accueillir les âmes et les emprisonner à jamais. Le pays dont je parle se trouve plus loin encore que tout ce que vous avez visité. Vous ne savez ce qui vous attend mais je ne peux en dire plus sur votre but. Je dois pourtant vous mettre en garde.

-En garde contre quoi ? demanda Lyra.

-En garde contre le passé justement. Metatron, le Régent des anges, était un puissant dirigeant de pays. Mais il agissait sous la tutelle d'un être que personne ne soupçonne. Seuls, nous en connaissons la puissance et la force. Je ne vous dirais pas de qui il s'agit. Vous le découvrirez plus tard par vous-même. Mais sachez que cet être est furieux contre vous. Vous avez gêné ses plans de conquêtes et tué son bras droit. Metatron n'est rien face à cet être, il est une fourmi à côté d'un éléphant, un renard des neiges face à un panserbjorn. Et cet être est aujourd'hui à votre poursuite à travers un autre de ses sbires. Il s'agit cette fois d'un humain. Mais un humain inhabituel.

-En quoi est il inhabituel ?

-Cet homme a été élevé depuis toujours par votre ennemi. Il a la force d'un ange, la consistance d'un homme, et les pouvoirs de la Poussière.

-Mais alors comment le vaincre, souffla Serafina.

-Vous devrez le découvrir par vous même, navré, dit l'ange.

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait penser aucune contestation.

-Méfiez vous de tous, termina l'ange. Je dois vous quitter à présent.

-Un instant, cria Will.

Penché sur Kirjava, une main sur le pelage du chat, il tenait à présent son couteau hors de sa gaine, prêt à frapper.

-Will qu'est ce que... commença Lyra.

-Cet être nous ment, coupa Will. Allez. Dites nous qui vous êtes vraiment. Vous n'êtes pas la Poussière pas vrai ?

Le visage de l'ange s'étira en un sourire satisfait, comme s'il avait prévu cette réaction.

-Will tu ne sais pas, commença Serafina. Cet être a vécu si longtemps ! Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux !

-Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas âgé et puissant. Je dis qu'il nous ment sur sa vraie personnalité, c'est tout. Qui êtes vous, poursuivit il.

L'ange sourit, encore une fois, mais un sourire où la tristesse et la douleur se mêlaient à ce geste simple. Il se passa une main sur la figure et son visage se creusa de profondes rides d'expression et de vieillesse. Pourtant, le visage paraissait toujours autant juvénile qu'auparavant. Seuls ses yeux demeurèrent inchangés, chargés de souvenirs et de détresse.

-Tu as raison Will, je ne suis pas la Poussière. Je suis ce que vous appelez un Dieu, sans en être toutefois.


	3. chapitre trois: l'Histoire

Chapitre trois : l'Histoire

_-Entre Doysa mon cher ami._

_La voix, cruelle et sombre, froide comme la mort, poussa l'homme à obéir. La crainte révérencielle qu'il éprouvait pour son maître, ne pouvait qu'égaler l'aversion et la peur que celui-ci lui inspirait._

_-Notre plan va bientôt être mis en place._

_-Oui maître._

_De sa main gantée, la créature tendit un verre à l'homme assis en face de lui. Un liquide brun, où la lumière des torches qui illuminaient faiblement la pièce, se refléta, permettant à l'homme de voir son visage. Couvert de cicatrices, marque d'un passé de combats et de blessures, semblaient toutefois moins effrayant que les yeux de cet humain. Une pupille noire, sans expression autre que la haine, s'entourait d'un œil blanc où la rougeur de la fatigue apparaissait. _

_-Bientôt, les enfants vont quitter leurs mondes et l'abri qu'il leur procure. Tu devras alors accomplir ton travail. _

_-Je le sais._

_-Ton bras ne faiblira pas, je le sais. Tu sais ce qui t'en coûteraient sinon pas vrai ?_

_-Oui, maître. Je le sais_

_-Alors trinquons à ta réussite. Et à la République des Cieux !_

_L'être éclata d'un rire tonitruant, sombre et sans joie._

_Doysa leva son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et le liquide coula, chaud et fort._

_Le meurtre avait été toute sa vie. Maintenant qu'il allait devoir tuer deux enfants, il se demandait ce que cet acte lui procurerait comme sensation. La douleur ? La joie ? La peur ? Bah, il s'en moquait. Il accomplirait son travail, un point c'est tout. _

La nouvelle que l'être magique venait d'annoncer donna une claque à chacun.

-Vous êtes...Un Dieu ? Comme l'Autorité ? dit Lyra

L'ange poussa un profond soupir.

-Non, je ne suis pas un Dieu. Mais pour que vous compreniez, je dois vous raconter toute l'histoire.

Son visage sembla se transformer peu à peu. Des rides de tristesses et de joie se mêlèrent sur le visage sans âge.

-Tout à commencer il y a bien longtemps, bien plus que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Mon peuple, les Erashen, étaient alors les êtres les plus avancés sous toute les formes : intelligence, pouvoirs, longévité... Notre monde commençait à s'effondrer sous la surpopulation qui l'habitait. Les hommes, les créatures et les anges se multipliaient à une vitesse folle. Lorsque nous avons ouvert pour la première fois un passage vers un autre monde, nous avons découvert une multitude de mondes inhabités. Nous avons donc résolu de répartir les populations sur des mondes différents, afin d'éviter la disparition totale de toute les races devant l'énormité de la situation.

-Quel était votre monde d'origine ? demanda Will.

-Je suis sûr que tu le sais, mon garçon.

-Citagazze, pas vrai ?

-Exactement. Nous avons donc laissé les peuples se déverser dans d'autres mondes que le notre afin de leur permettre de survivre. A cette époque, les Erashen étaient encore nombreux, et ce transfert se passa sans aucune anicroche notoire. Lorsque le transfert s'acheva, une terrible menace se répandit sur les Erashen, les décimant peu à peu. Un seul y survécut, moi.

-Ne me mentez pas, je le sais quand vous mentez, coupa Will. Notre ennemi est un Erashen aussi, pas vrai ?

L'être, une de fois plus, eu un sourire triste.

-En quelques sortes. Votre adversaire a été rejeté de la société des Erashen. Il a été banni, puis exilé. Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Votre visage. Quand vous en avez parlé la première fois, votre visage s'est empreint d'une douleur sourde. J'en ai déduit que vous connaissiez personnellement cet ennemi.

-Il était autrefois mon frère. Il n'est plus aujourd'hui qu'un fou assoiffé de pouvoir. Les Erashen sont un peuple non violent, pacifique et pacifiste. Seul Kilarion, mon frère, a eu la folie de s'opposer à cette coutume. Il voulait que les Erashen prennent le contrôle des races qu'il traitait d'inférieures grâce à leurs pouvoirs. La folie avait emporté son esprit fragile.

-Comment des Dieux ont-ils pu mourir, s'enquit Serafina.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Nous n'étions pas des Dieux. Seulement un peuple irresponsable. Des Dieux, nous possédions les pouvoirs et la longévité. Mais il nous manquait sagesse et réflexion. Notre peuple, bien que vivant extrêmement longtemps, n'était pas pour autant immortel. Une maladie décima notre peuple, comme je vous l'ai dit tantôt.

-Que s'est il passé ensuite ? le poussa Will.

-Les Anges, devant la disparition des Erashen, ont estimé qu'ils devaient poursuivre leur œuvre. Ce fut la première génération d'ange qui sombra dans la folie de Kilarion, servant par là même son dessein.

-Quel dessein ?

-Le chaos. Le chaos total et destructeur, répandant ainsi la souffrance et la tristesse, afin de pouvoir apparaître en sauveur et que les peuples le suivent aveuglément dans sa démence. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Mon frère avait alors des disciples de chaque peuple à son service. Il en envoyant un dans chaque monde qu'il pouvait atteindre. Les Erashen n'avait pas tous le pouvoir d'ouvrir une fenêtre. Lui l'avait. Il a ensuite fait bâtir la Tour des Anges et créer le Poignard Subtil, permettant à ses troupes de se répandre dans tous les mondes tels des loups affamés. Il a également permis l'avènement de l'Eglise tel qu'on la connaît, ainsi que tout les méfaits qu'elle a accompli ces dernières années. Peu importe le nombre de victime. Plus grands seront la rébellion et l'appui qu'il aura de la part du peuple. Mais vous avez contrarié ses plans en tuant l'Autorité, son Régent (l'envoyé chez les anges de Kilarion) et renversé l'Eglise.

-Pourquoi n'est il pas intervenu ? demanda Lyra. Il aurait pu empêcher tout ça si il avait voulu, vu ses pouvoirs.

-Il ne le pouvait pas. Son intervention aurait favorisé l'Eglise et l'Autorité, et révélé en partie son plan final. Les peuples ne lui auraient portés de soutient si tel avait été le cas. Voila, l'histoire est terminée, vous savez tout. Comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas qui je disais être, Will ?

-Je ne savais pas. La méfiance de Kir à votre égard m'a fait comprendre que peut être vous mentiez. Alors j'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas la Poussière. La Poussière est consciente, c'est vrai. Mais si elle avait pu prendre une forme, elle l'aurait fait avant, quand on l'a sauvé par exemple. Mais tout ça n'était que des suppositions. Si vous étiez honnête et bienveillant comme vous le prétendiez, vous alliez révéler la vérité. Ce qui s'est passé.

Le Erashen sourit au jeune homme et dit d'une voix plus aigue.

-Mais sache, Will, que je ne t'ai pas mentit. Je suis la Poussière.

-Comment ça ? s'enquit Kirjava.

-Nous sommes tous fait de Poussière. Vous et moi, les créatures, les anges. Tous. Je suis vous, et vous êtes moi. Je suis la poussière.

Sa voix mourut sur cette dernière phrase et il disparut dans une volute de fumée.

-Il m'énerve à faire ça ! J'aimerais bien savoir comment il s'y prend ! grogna Pan.

-Les runes, dit Serafina, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

-Les ruines ? dit Lyra.

-Non, Lyra, les runes. Nous, sorcières, utilisons le pouvoirs des paroles. Les Erashen semble utiliser le pouvoir des runes, les symboles, les gestes.

-Comment le sais tu ? s'enquit Mary.

Will sursauta. Dans la confusion, il en avait oublié la présence de Mary.

-Lorsqu'il a disparut, il avait ses mains cachées derrière son dos. Puis j'ai vu pendant quelques secondes un symbole briller là où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. J'e déduit que ce sont les runes.

Lyra sembla ne rien comprendre à ce que disait la sorcière. Le regard dans le vague, elle réfléchissait et ne disait rien.

-Et maintenant, dit elle enfin. On fait quoi ?

Will haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent.

-Je pense qu'on devrait passer dans ton monde, pour commencer.

-Pourquoi, demanda Mary.

-Si un tueur est à nos trousses, dans notre mondes nous risquons plus gros. Les armes à feu sont courantes et plus précises qu'un couteau.

-Mais si il veut nous tuer avec une « larme de feu », comme tu dis, il s'en moqueras bien d'être chez toi ou chez moi !

-Non, Lyra. Une arme à feu. Et n'oublie pas que son maître doit tout faire pour que notre meurtre passe inaperçu. Sans quoi, son plan échouera.

-Tu as probablement raison, dit Pan. Passons dans l'autre monde.

-Bonne chance, dit Mary.

Lyra se retourna vers elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Non, Lyra. Je dois veiller sur la mère de Will. Et je ne crois pas devoir...

Elle s'interrompit, une main sur son cœur, le souffle court. Haletante, elle redressa la tête.

-Je...Je crois que je viens en fin de compte.

-Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-J'ai ressenti comme une main qui se referme sur mon cœur. Mon daemon me fait savoir que je dois vous accompagner. Je ne sais pas quel sera mon rôle là-bas, mais je dois venir !

Elle reprenait peu à peu son souffle, difficilement. Will l'a prit par un bras, Lyra de l'autre côté, et ils suivirent Serafina qui passaient à travers la fenêtre sur le monde de Lyra. Will lâcha la jeune femme une fois sur le toit et se retourna pour refermer la fenêtre. Sa mère, sur le palier le regardait d'un air triste.

-Maman, tu va mieux pas vrai ?

Mme Parry acquiesça et sourit à son fils.

-Vas-y, je me débrouillerais, assura-t-elle.

Will pinça les bords de la fenêtre et son monde se referma sur sa mère, pleurant à chaudes larmes.


	4. chapitre quatre: la carte

Chapitre quatre : La carte.

La fenêtre refermée, Will se retrouva sur un toit, en compagnie de Lyra, Mary et Serafina.

-Où on est ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait sur ce toit ?

-On est à Jordan Collège. Enfin, sur Jordan Collège, rectifia Lyra. C'est ma maison.

Will parcourut du regard le toit. Il s'éloignait au loin, en direction de l'horizon, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, peut être des kilomètres.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Will.

-Je ne sais pas. J'interroge l'aléthiomètre ? proposa Lyra.

Serafina acquiesça et la jeune fille sortit l'objet précieux.

-Et je demande quoi ?

-Ce qu'on doit faire, dit simplement Will.

Lyra acquiesça et se plongea dans l'état de transe nécessaire à la compréhension de l'instrument. Elle bougea avec dextérité les petites aiguilles, et la réponse apparut peu à peu. Enfin, elle cligna des yeux pour se sortir de sa transe et transmit la réponse.

-Il dit qu'on est dans le bon monde, sans y être tout de fois. Il dit aussi qu'on doit laisser faire les événements et dire la vérité. C'était assez confus, désolé, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Pas de problème, assura Mary devant l'air défait de la jeune fille.

-Et si on descendait, suggéra Will.

Il n'avait jamais eu le vertige, mais il n'aimait pas non plus crapahuter sur les toits. Lyra les conduisit jusqu'à une porte qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier de bois, et qui disparaissait dans la pénombre de la pièce en dessous.

-Suivez moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle entra avec sûreté dans la cage sombre et descendit de quelques marches, suivie de Mary, Serafina et enfin Will. Elle interrompit sa descente au bout de quelques marches et chercha quelque chose à tâtons. Puis elle alluma une lampe à naphte, ce qui diffusa une faible lumière, mais suffisante pour voir les marches.

-On va sortir dans un couloir. Laissez moi parler, d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent et la descente reprit. Au bout de quelques instants, ils débouchèrent en effet à l'air libre, dans un long couloir. En face d'eux se tenait un vieil homme. Will pouvait le détailler clairement d'où il se trouvait. Vêtu d'une sorte de soutane de prêtre noire, qui lui descendait à mi-mollet, il portait de petites lunettes rondes, et des chaussures vernies. Il émanait de l'homme une bonne odeur d'après-rasage, et une aura de gentillesse. Son visage, la surprise passé de voir apparaître quatre personnes au lieu de Lyra seule, s'éclaira d'un sourire de bienvenue méfiante.

-Qui nous ramènes tu là, Lyra ? demanda le maître.

-Maître, vous vous souvenez de mon histoire il y a deux ans. Avec Lord Asriel, l'Autorité et tout et tout ?

-Oui bien sûr. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier mais...

-Et bien voici Serafina Pekkala, reine des sorcières du lac Enara, Mary Malone, uns savante du monde Will, l'équivalent féminin de nos théologiens expérimentaux, et bien sûr Will.

-Le porteur c'est ça ?

Il tendit une main au jeune homme et Will la serra. Il sentit la main de l'homme ferme, mais douce. Il n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup travaillé de ses mains. Il salua ensuite Mary et Serafina.

-Et puis je savoir ce que vous faites à Jordan, sans être discourtois ?

-Et bien en fait, commença Lyra, nous repartons. A l'aventure.

-Comment ça, vous repartez ?

Lyra se lança dans son histoire : la rencontre avec le Erashen, la nouvelle d'une nouvelle aventure, le couteau réparé, l'aléthiomètre et son don revenu. Elle glissa cependant sur le danger de mort imminent, du à un tueur et sur l'ennemi divin qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Elle acheva sur la fermeture de la fenêtre et leur arrivé devant le Maître.

-Alors si je comprends tout, vous repartez risquer vos vies pour nous sauver tous du Grand Chaos, causé par un Er... Erashen, un Dieu en quelques sortes.

Will vit passer dans le regard du Maître une onde de peur et de sympathie pour ces jeunes gens. Lyra répondit aussi vite qu'elle pu, ce qui lui laissait présumer qu'il était le seul à avoir vu cela.

-C'est ça.

-Mais il fait nuit dehors. Restez au moins ce soir! Vous êtes mes invités !

-D'accord, dit Will, mais pas un mot de tout ça à quiconque !

Lyra se tourna vers le reste du groupe et ils acceptèrent avec joie l'offre du directeur de Jordan. Le repas du soir fut servi, puis chacun regagna une chambre mise à sa disposition.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Lyra. Encore endormie, la jeune fille repoussa ses draps d'un geste rageur du pied en se frottant les yeux afin de se réveiller. Les coups se firent insistants et elle se leva pour aller voir qui osait la déranger dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'apprêta à hurler sur l'insensé qui lui faisait face avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du Maître en personne.

-Ah, Lyra, tu ne dormais pas ! Bien. Viens vite, en silence.

-Je passe une robe de chambre et je vous suis.

Sa colère s'était évaporée. Pourquoi le Maître en personne était il venu. Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé son domestique la quérir ? La curiosité l'emporta et elle passa une robe de chambre en laine rouge grossière avant de suivre le Maître jusqu'à une porte adjacente à la sienne. La chambre de Will.

-Lève ton ami, ordonna-t-il.

Lyra s'exécuta et frappa trois coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément, Will habillé, frais et dispo sur le palier.

-Ex...Excuse moi de te réveiller mais le Maître a insisté.

-Je ne dormais pas. Quand j'ai entendu qu'on frappait chez toi, je me suis habillé en vitesse pour te suivre si besoin était.

Il avait parlé tout bas de sorte que seule Lyra puisse l'entendre.

-On a pas le temps, les pressa le Maître. Réveillez vos amies, maintenant !

Devant tant de mystères, Lyra et Will obéirent et tirèrent un Serafina fraîche comme une fleur du lit, tandis que Mary semblait plus fatiguée que jamais.

-C'que c'est ? dit cette dernière.

-Viens vite Mary, la pressa Will.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mais non sans grognements, elle était réveillée, habillée (une robe de chambre bleue foncée) et marchait derrière le jeune garçon dans le couloir, en compagnie de Lyra, Serafina et le Maître. Celui-ci les conduisit à travers les cuisines, toutes sortes de couloirs, pour terminer devant une porte massive de bois. Lyra connaissait bien cet endroit pour l'avoir visité deux ans auparavant sans en avoir la permission. Ils étaient devant le Salon.

-Que vient-on faire ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est le seul endroit où on ne nous dérangera pas, affirma ce dernier.

Il poussa la porte en bois après avoir tourné une minuscule clé dans la serrure et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce assez vaste, où ronflait un feu de bois. Le Maître s'assit en gémissant dans un fauteuil de velours noir, et désigna d'autre siège au groupe. Chacun trouva place autour d'une table basse en bois où reposait un cube de verre.

-Pourquoi tant de mystère, Maître, s'enquit Lyra.

-Car personne ne doit savoir ce qui se passe ici. Votre ennemi à des espions partout, peut être même ici. C'est pourquoi je suis allé vous chercher moi-même.

Will acquiesça, imité par Kirjava et Pantalaimon. Cette réponse lui convenait très bien. Serafina et Mary semblait plus intéressées par le cube de verre que par le Maître lui-même.

Ce dernier servit à chacun un verre de vin brun foncé.

-C'est du tokay, de ma réserve personnelle.

Mary s'empara de son verre et bu sans quitter le cube des yeux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, Maître demanda Lyra.

Chacun avait attendu que la question soit posée, mais personne ne pouvait se résoudre à forcer le maître à parler.

-Ce pourquoi vous êtes venus, expliqua le Maître. Je vous dois des explications je crois.

Il reposa son verre après en avoir bu une longue rasade. Il plongea son regarde dans es profondeur du cube comme pour raccommoder ses souvenirs entre eux et commença son récit.

-Lorsque je vous ai retrouvé sortant de la cage d'escalier tout à l'heure, et que vous m'avez raconté votre histoire, rien en moi n'a laissé penser que je connaissait quoi que soit de ce vous me présentiez. Puis au cours du repas mon esprit s'est égaré. Je réfléchissait à tout ce que vous m'aviez révélé. Sans que je sache pourquoi, une partie de votre récit restait plus ancrée en moi que le reste. La partie sur les Erashen.

De nouveau, il but une gorgée du vin épais.

-Je n'ai compris pourquoi que plus tard. Mon esprit fonctionnait à plein régime et je n'écoutais les conversations que d'une oreille distraite. Lorsque le repas se termina, un souvenir me revint, encore indistinct. Je laissais mon esprit travailler à sa redécouverte totale, mais il restait dans l'ombre, refusant de surgir de nouveau. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était, soupira-t-il. Puis alors que je me préparais à me coucher, il est revenu, aussi clair qu'auparavant.

Ménageant son effet, il prit une longue inspiration et expira bruyamment.

-Je connais les Erashen. Dans ma bibliothèque personnelle, il existe un texte très ancien. Plus que tout ce qu'on croyait connaître. J'ai réussi à la sauver de la folie de l'Eglise en le cachant dans un coffre en cèdre, à effet soporifique sur les daemons comme chacun le sait. Je l'ai sortit de sa cachette pour le feuilleter de nouveau et j'ai appris l'histoire partielle de la disparition des Erashen. L'Eglise a élu ces êtres comme des Dieux, parti devant le dégoût que leur inspirait la race humaine.

Il aspira avidement une bouffée d'air, comme s'il avait parlé d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. De nouveau, il but une gorgée et reprit.

-Les Erashen sont morts, disparus du jour au lendemain. Mais ils ont laissé derrière eux une magie puissante qui ferait apparaître ceci lorsque le jour viendrait.

Il désignait le cube de verre, reposant sur la table. Will regarda l'objet et ne vit dedans que les reflets dorés du feu qui brûlait derrière.

-Je crois que le jour est venu, dit simplement le Maître. Mais je ne sais pas comment ça marche, ajouta-t-il.

Lyra, bouillante d'excitation, se jeta sur l'objet magique pour le regarder de plus près, imitée par Will et Mary. Seule, Serafina restait à distance correcte, et le Maître ne pouvait se baisser.

La jeune fille tourna l'objet sous toutes les coutures mais ne vit rien de suspect.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas !

Will non plus ne voyait pas. Mary, elle, se demandait ce que pouvait contenir le cube. Lorsqu'elle prit l'objet, il lui sembla discerner quelque chose dedans, et elle jeta le cube par terre pour le briser. Sans résultat. Pourtant elle sentait que l'objet l'appelait. Alors que Lyra se rasseyait pour réfléchir, elle caressa le cube sur toutes ses faces avec douceur.

-On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose, là.

Son doigt passait sur une face du cube en le touchant à peine. Pourtant elle sentait sous ses doigts une lettre. Non, un dessin.

-On dirait une sorte de dessin.

-Retrace le, ordonna Serafina en se saisissant d'une feuille de papier et d'un crayon.

Mary obtempéra et retraça le sigle avec justesse.

-C'est une rune, dit la jeune sorcière.

-Une rune magique ? dit le Maître.

-Vous connaissez ?

-Juste entendu parler, assura-t-il.

-En tout cas, cette rune veut dire révélation. Mais je ne peux pas la faire marcher. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, se désola la sorcière.

Mary continuait à passer son doigt sur les lignes harmonieuses du dessin, tout en répétant ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur de sang.

-Révélation. Révélation.

Peu à peu, a rune se mit à briller, puis elle explosa, marquant l'air d'une trace flamboyante, la forme agrandie du dessin. Le cube se mit alors à briller.

-Qu'as-tu fait, s'écria Will.

-Mais rien ! Je t'assure ! Je passais mon doigt sur le dessin en disant révélation quand ça a fait ça !

La lumière du cube sembla alors s'extraire peu à peu de son enveloppe et frappa le mur opposé, éclairé par la lumière diffuse du feu de bois. Des lignes se tracèrent peu à peu, faisant apparaître un dessin net et précis.

-Une carte. C'est une carte, dit Lyra. Je reconnais l'Angleterre ici, la France aussi. Puis le Grand Nord. C'est notre monde !

Chacun regarda le dessin se former peu à peu, puis le trait s'acheva en rejoignant son point de départ. Mais le dessin de la carte n'était pas terminé. Par de là l'océan qui s'étendait après le Grand Nord, une île gigantesque se dessina peu à peu.

-Mais cette île n'existe pas, assura Lyra. Je ne l'ai vue sur aucune autre carte ! C'est insensé !

Sous la carte apparue alors un texte, que Will lut à haute voix.

-Terre du Erashen Yambe-akka. Ca ne veut rien dire !

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Tous regardaient Serafina qui bafouillait, comme en proie à une immense frayeur.

- C'est le pays de la Mort !


	5. chapitre cinq: le départ

Chapitre cinq : départ

-bien récapitulons calmement ok ? dit Will.

Il semblait commencer à sérieusement s'énerver et il sentait son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine.

-Alors pour commencer, Mary peut utiliser la magie des runes...

-Peut être que tout le monde peut le faire, le contredit Mary. Je n'ai fait que suivre le dessin en disant sa représentation à haute voix.

-Non, coupa Serafina. Tu as ce pouvoir, que tu le veuille ou non. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire, même si j'avais voulu, pas plus que tu ne pourrais réaliser un sortilège de sorcière.

-Ensuite, reprit Will, une carte du monde où apparaît une île inconnue, et enfin, cette île serait le pays de la Mort, c'est-à-dire notre destination c'est bien ça ???

Il était à présent hors de lui, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait pourtant vécu nombre d'aventure aussi bizarre que celle-ci lorsqu'il avait refermé toute les fenêtres !

-Calme toi Will, dit le Maître d'une voix ferme. Il semblerait que ce soit effectivement ce qui se passe.

-Mais Maître, commença Lyra. C'est impossible. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette île n'existe pas. Elle ne peut pas exister. Nos meilleurs marins ont parcourut les mers pour dresser les carets que nous connaissons, mais aucune de ces cartes ne la mentionne !

-Lyra as-tu entendu parler des Tourbîles ?

-Non, avoua cette dernière. De quoi s'agit il ?

-e sais que tu as reçu une éducation partielle, que Dame Hannah a essayer de combler au cours des deux dernière années. Mais tu n'as pas entendu parler des Tourbîles car il s'agit d'un mystère pour nous tous. L'Eglise a déclaré cette partie de la planète comme hérétique, et interdit d'être cité dans les écoles et les bâtiments publics sous contrôle de l'Eglise. Jordan y est bien sûr soumis mais à sa façon...

Il eut un clin d'œil complice avec Lyra et Will comprit que l'Eglise avait ici un contrôle pour le moins relatif.

-Toujours est il que ces Tourbîles ce trouve effectivement dans cette partie du globe terrestre. On ne connaît pas sa position exacte tout simplement car tous les bateaux qui s'en sont approchés ont disparus sans laisser de trace.

-Par ici dites vous ?coupa Mary. Will ça correspond plus ou moins à...

-Je sais. Le Triangle des Bermudes. Tu crois qu'il y a un lien ?

-C'est plus que probable, dit Mary.

-Les Tourbîles se représentent sous forme d'un gigantesque tourbillon qui aspire tout ce qui passe à proximité de ce passage. Ce qui se passe ensuite, personne ne le sait. Il est possible que le pays de ce Yambe-Akka soit ici.

-Bien. Nous partons demain matin, conclut Will. Il est temps de se reposer un peu. Merci pour votre aide Maître.

-Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance et prier pour vous, malheureusement.

-C'est plus qu'il n'en faut, assura Lyra. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi, merci.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et sortit ensuite de la pièce, suivie de Will, Mary et Serafina, qui rejoignirent chacun leur chambre. Le Maître resta encore un moment dans le Salon, contemplant le feu sans le voir, les yeux dans le vague.

-Ils vont risquer leur vie à nouveau.

Son daemon, un corbeau, se posa sur la tête du fauteuil.

-Oui, mais on ne peux rien y faire. Des forces supérieures au notre sont en marche.

Sur cette remarque de son daemon, le Maître se leva, éteignit le feu avec un pichet d'eau prévu à cette occasion et sortit de la pièce en silence. Ni lui, ni son daemon n'avait vu cette ombre cachée dans le coin le plus ombre de la salle, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres. Doysa savait se rendre invisible quand il le fallait, du moins ne se faisait il pas remarquer, et aucune personne de la discussion de ce soir ne se doutait que l'assassin soit déjà sur place.

_Doysa, le regard sur les braises encore rougeoyante, se pencha sur l'âtre et se saisit d'un tison brûlant. L'odeur de chair brûlée se répandit et il traça dans l'air immobile un dessin, une rune. Puis la rune se changea en un cercle où apparu le visage froid de son maître._

_-Je suis à Jordan Collège maître. Dois je nous débarrasser immédiatement de vos ennemis ?_

_La voix froide et cruelle emplit la pièce._

_-Non pas encore. J'ai encore besoin d'eux. Ils serviront ma cause sans le savoir, somme les anges le firent autrefois. Puis je répandrais le chaos grâce à leurs bêtises !!!_

_Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et l'assassin traça une seconde rune, qui fit disparaître le cercle. Puis il quitta la pièce en silence en se glissant dans la pénombre de Jordan Collège où tous dormaient à présent._

Will s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il rêvait à présent d'un homme au visage couturé de cicatrice, penché sur son lit, qui traçaient des runes en psalmodiant des phrases incompréhensibles. En sueur, il se réveilla, se redressa et fouilla la salle du regard. Il vit alors deux yeux rouges et brillant, cruels, froids, briller dans la pénombre. Il se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller et regarda à nouveaux. Disparus. Il entendit alors Lyra hurler de toutes ses forces. Il sauta au bas de son lit et se rua dans sa chambre. La fillette, blottit contre Pantalaimon, pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Will.

Lyra leva des yeux chargés de larmes vers lui et dit d'une voix étouffée tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

-Je rêvais, un cauchemar, et en me réveillant, j'ai vu un homme penché sur moi. Le visage criblé de cicatrices, brandissant un couteau. Il avait un regard de fou, rouge, incandescent, cruel...

Sa voix se brisa et Will la réconforta en disant.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar.

Pourtant lui aussi sentait au fond de lui une peur sournoise monter peu à peu. Il la repoussa et resta avec Lyra. Aucun d'eux ne dormit du reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin vint, apporta avec son soleil le réconfort pour les deux jeunes gens blottit dans le petit lit l'un contre l'autre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Will, qui s'était finalement assoupi, s'éveilla. Il demanda alors, serrant son couteau au cas ou.

-Qui est là ?

-C'est moi, Mary.

Le garçon se détendit en entendant la voix de son amie et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien de grave. Un cauchemar commun, dit il d'un ton détaché.

Mary salua Lyra qui s'extirpait avec difficulté des draps. Will et elle se débarbouillèrent s'habillèrent en vitesse avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, en compagnie de Mary et de Serafina. Puis ils ramassèrent leurs quelques affaires et partirent en direction du port, afin d'affréter un bateau pour leur expédition. Arrivé au port, ils aperçurent rapidement qu'une agitation inhabituelle secouait le peuple du port. Lyra s'approcha d'un garçon de St Mickael qu'elle connaissait et l'interrogea.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Oh salut Lyra. Ca va et toi ?dit il, ironique. Il se passe que des gitans sont venus accoster ici.

-Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

-Le problème c'est qu'ils ont avec eux une armée de sorcières !

Lyra sentit dans son dos Serafina se gonfler de colère et d'indignation.

-Et alors ? Les sorcières sont très gentilles !

-Tu rigoles ! Ce sont des démons oui !

Le regard du garçon se posa alors sur les compagnons de Lyra. Il passa de Will à Mary, puis il se posa sur Serafina. Ses voiles de soie noire volaient dans l'air frais du matin. Le garçon ne demanda son reste et s'enfuit alors à toute jambe.

-Venez, ordonna Lyra, empêchant ainsi Serafina de poursuivre le garçon pour lui tordre le cou.

Ils jouèrent des coudes pour s'approcher au plus près du quai et voir ainsi quelle peuplade de sorcière était venue jusqu'à Oxford. Lyra vit tout d'abord la péniche et elle s'arrêta sur place, incapable d'avancer plus.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Will.

-C'est la péniche des Costa !

Elle se rua jusqu'à la passerelle, poussant tout ceux qui lui bouchaient le passage, s'excusant quand elle pensait à le faire. Arrivé au bas de la passerelle, elle monta rapidement le pont et monta sur le bateau gitan, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Farder Coram.

-Ca alors ! Mais c'est Lyra, feignit le vieil homme.

Lyra se jeta à son cou décharné, manquant de les faire basculer tout les deux par-dessus le bastingage. Le vieux gitan éclata de rire, imité en cela par une voix plus forte que Lyra reconnut aussitôt.

-Heureuse de vous revoir, Lord Faa.

Puis elle se jeta ensuite au cou du roi des gitans.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de voir en pleine forme, petite. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien Lord Faa, et vous-même ?

-Oh ça va très bien. Mais je crois que nous devrions entrer en compagnie de tes amis pour discuter non ?

Lyra se retourna et vit que Will et les autres étaient montés à sa suite. Lord Faa les salua tous avec respect et les invita à entrer dans la cabine. Mais les hués du peuples d'Oxford continuait, et Will craignait que cela ne dégénère.

-Laisse moi faire, dit Mary.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, elle traça un sigle dans l'air qui brûla quelques instants en répétant un mot que Will ne saisit pas. Puis peu à peu, le peuple se divisa et s'écarta de la péniche, comme si elle était devenue inintéressante.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda le garçon.

-Une rune d'oubli. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, je ne le sais pas.

Ils entrèrent alors en compagnie des gitans dans la cabine où les attendaient Tony Costa et d'autres gitans, au moins une dizaine, ainsi qu'une dizaine de sorcières.

-Ils se sont tous portés volontaires pour venir t'aider dans ta nouvelle aventure, expliqua Lord Faa devant l'air hébété de Lyra. Ce sont les survivants de notre dernière expédition dans le grand nord, et d'autres qui ont voulu se joindre à nous quand ils ont su que tu avait sauvé la vie de leur roi.

-Quand aux sorcières, dit Serafina d'une voix calme, c'est moi qui les ai fait venir. Hier, quand nous sommes revenu de notre aventure nocturne, j'ai envoyé Kaisa chercher quelques unes de mes sœurs les plus courageuses. Les survivantes de notre histoire il y a deux ans sont bien sûr venu, à ce que je vois, mais aussi quelques jeunes fougueuses, venu prêter main forte à celle qui a abattu l'horreur de l'Eglise. Nous te sommes toutes dévouées, termina-t-elle.

-Il en est de même pour moi et mes fidèles gitans, reprit Lord Faa.

Un terrible rugissement se fit alors entendre à l'extérieur, se répercutant dans le silence de la pièce, suivi d'un concert de rugissement moins puissant mais tout aussi effrayant au non- habitués. Lyra courut à l'extérieur et son regard se porta immédiatement là où elle savait trouver son ami de toujours. D'abord aveuglée par le reflet de la lumière sur l'armure du grand ours, elle dit d'une voix claire.

-Bienvenu à vous, roi Iorek Byrnison. A vous et à vos valeureux ours. Nous vous attendions pour la fête.

Puis elle sauta sur la passerelle qu'elle dévala pour se blottir dans la fourrure épaisse couleur crème de son vieil ami l'ours en armure. L'ours posa une de ses gigantesque patte sur la tête de la fillette et a serra contre lui.

-Bonjour, Lyra Parle-d'Or.

Puis il grimpa la passerelle en compagnie de Lyra et des ours venus avec lui, tandis que Tony Costa laissait échapper une phrase comique :

-Jamais ce bateau n'aura vu tant de têtes couronnées.


	6. chapitre six: le nouveau matelot

Chapitre six : le nouveau matelot

La cabine était surpeuplée. Tous les êtres ici réunis appartenaient tous à des races différentes et très diversifiées. Les ours côtoyaient les sorcières, elles même pressées contre les gitans. Mais ces différences avaient été mises de côtés pour écouter la petite fille qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. Lorsque Lyra révéla le cube qu'elle avait gradé près de son aléthiomètre, le silence se fit.

-Qu'est ce c'est que ça, Lyra ? demanda Lord Faa.

Lyra lui sourit et passa le cube à Mary, qui dessina la rune et en marmonnant la formule d'apparition. Le symbole s'enflamma et la carte commença à se dessiner.

-C'est une carte, dit un des gitans. Je reconnais l'Angleterre, les côtes, les marais...

-Et ici c'est notre royaume, grogna Iorek. Je le reconnais.

-Je vois aussi notre lac, ajouta une sorcière aux longs cheveux bruns.

Puis le regard de chacun se posa sur la petite île qui venait d'apparaître.

-Mais...Quelle est cette île ? Je ne la connais pas ! s'étonna un gitan.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, Henry. Moi, Lord Faa, qui ait parcouru toutes les mers et tous les océans, ne connaît pas cette île. Quelle est elle, petite ?

-Notre amie ici présente, Serafina Pekkala, reine des sorcières du lac Enara, l'a reconnut grâce à une inscription, disant qu'il s'agit de l'île de Yambe-akka.

Lorsque Lyra prononça ce nom, la plupart des sorcières présentes dans la pièce eurent un frisson incontrôlable. Un murmure passa sur les lèvres de chacune d'entre elles.

-Yambe-akka ?

Serafina prit alors la parole et dit d'une voix calme et forte.

-Oui, mes sœurs, Yambe-akka. Et nous irons sur cette île pour aider la petite Lyra ainsi que Will. Dois-je vous rappeler tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous ?

-Mais, ma reine, dit une sorcière aux cheveux blonds coupés court, Vous savez ce que ça signifie n'est ce pas ? C'est impossible !

-Pardonnez mon intrusion dans votre discussion, coupa Lord Faa, mais pourriez vous nous expliquer de qui il s'agit exactement, à moi et à mes gitans.

La reine-sorcière se retourna vers le roi des gitans et le sonda du regard. Elle sembla estimer qu'il était en droit de savoir.

-C'est très simple, Roi-gitan. L'île de Yambe-akka est le dernier endroit que chacun visite.

-L'île...de la Mort.

-Oui. Yambe-akka est la Mort chez les sorcières, un personnage toujours souriant promettant la fin des douleurs à nos sœurs blessées.

-Et c'est notre dernière destination ????

Il semblait ne pas en croire ces oreilles.

-En effet, dit Serafina, posément, défiant le gitan du regard.

Piqué au vif, celui-ci se reprit immédiatement.

-Bien. Nous partons cette après midi même. Soyez près ! On appareille à quatorze heures précise.

Puis il congédia les hommes, les sorcières et les ours ayant assistés à la réunion. Seuls restèrent Lyra, Will, Farder Coram, Iorek et Serafina. Lord Faa s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix maîtrisée.

-Soyons honnêtes les uns envers les autres. Quelles sont nos chances de revenir vivant de se voyage ?

-Quasiment nulle, assura Serafina.

Et la réunion se termina réellement.

_Doysa avait assisté à toute la réunion, caché derrière un hublot ouvert afin d'apporter de l'air aux participants de la discussion, confinés dans la petite pièce. Il avait sourit à l'annonce de la nouvelle par la petite Lyra. Oui, ces hommes, ces femmes et même ces ours, tous allait partir pour la Mort en ligne directe. Mais ce serait lui qui la prodiguerait. Il tuerait d'abord les enfants, puis la scientifique, et enfin la reine des sorcières. Puis il détruirait le cube et saboterait le bateau, promettant une morte lente aux autres. Son problème, c'était les ours. Ils pourraient sauter et tirer le bateau. Bah, il trouverait bien une solution. Pour le moment, il devait s'infiltrer sur ce bateau. Il suivit donc les gitans lorsque ceux-ci quittèrent le navire pour une dernière allée au bar. Il attendit patiemment que l'un d'entre eux sorte pour soulager sa vessie trop pleine, il s'approcha sans bruit, tira son poignard, et l'égorgea sans bruit. Le corps inerte retomba et il prit soin de prendre la bourse du jeune homme avant de disparaître sans bruit. On croirait ainsi à un vol, où le gitan avait tenté en vain de résister._

Lorsque Lyra, Will et Mary revinrent à deux heures de l'après midi, ils trouvèrent la péniche vide et les gitans réunis près de la berge, tous regardant au loin, sans bruit. L'atmosphère était lourde et ils s'approchèrent sans bruit. Lyra se faufila jusqu'à Tony Costa et le poussa du coude. Il tourna vers elle un regard chargé de tristesse.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, souffla-t-elle.

-On a retrouvé Henry mort. Egorgé.

Lyra porta sa main à sa gorge et déglutit avec difficulté.

-Comment est ce arrivé ?

-Un vol qui a mal tourné. Il n'avait plus sa bourse.

Lyra vit Lord Faa pousser un corps dans l'eau tandis que Farder Coram récitait des prières gitanes. Puis le roi se tourna et dit d'une voix forte.

-Nous vengerons ce crime, je le promets. Mais nous devons partir. Maintenant, il nous manque un homme. Cherchez partout un matelot prêt à partir moyennant finance.

Tous se séparèrent et Lyra s'approcha de Will et Mary. A voir leur visage, eux aussi savaient.

Lord Faa les rejoignit quelques instant après.

-Montez. Nous partons dans dix minutes environ.

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, les gitans revinrent en compagnie d'un homme grand et maigre, mais musculeux. Son visage se distinguait par deux yeux noirs où aucun sentiment ne se reflétait. Ce visage évoquait furtivement quelque chose à Will, sans qu'il sache dire quoi exactement. Nul d'entre eux ne savait que Doysa avait eu recours à la magie Erashen afin de faire disparaître les larges cicatrices qui barraient habituellement son visage.

-Bonjour, je suis Doysa, dit l'homme. Heureux de vous rencontrer.

Il serra successivement la main de Lord Faa, Farder Coram, Lyra, Will et Mary.

-J'espère que nous ferons bon voyage, ajouta-t-il.

Le voyage avait maintenant commencé depuis deux jours. Les ours, nageant à côté du bateau pour éviter de trop le ralentir par leur poids, traçaient dans l'eau calme un sillage où avançait le large navire des gitans. Lyra était sur le pont en compagnie de Doysa. Elle avait trouvé en lui un nouveau compagnon de jeu. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui, et il semblait apprécier sa compagnie, au grand malheur de Will qui restait à l'écart de l'homme, poussé par un sentiment de crainte indéfinissable.

-Tu ne devrais pas voir le bien en chacun, dit il un jour qu'elle lui racontait son aventure passée en compagnie de Will.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

-Car certaine personne donne l'impression d'être bonne, mais en réalité elles sont perfides et cruelles. C'était le cas de ta mère, Mme Coulther, si j'ai bien suivi.

Lyra, pensive, acquiesça devant le bien fondé de cette réflexion.

-Tu as sûrement raison, mais je préfère voir le bien en chacun, plutôt que le mal. Je suis sûre que tout le monde à en lui quelque chose de bon.

_Tu ne devrais pas croire ça, se dit mentalement Doysa._ Pourtant, la compagnie de la fillette semblait lui éclaircir les idées. Jamais depuis longtemps il ne s'était senti aussi calme, aussi heureux. La veille, il avait grimpé en sa compagnie dans les hauteurs du mât de misaine du navire afin de sentir l'air frais du large sur son visage. Il avait l'impression que la candeur de cette fillette adoucissait son âme meurtrie par des années de servitudes et de punitions.

_Arrête ça tout de suite. Elle est ta cible, ne l'oublie pas, se morigéna-t-il. Tu ne dois pas te lier avec elle, pas plus qu'avec aucun autre ici !_

Mais sa détermination fut mise à mal dès le lendemain.Alors que le bateau approchait à présent des côtes de la Norvège afin de remplir ses cales en provisions, ils furent attaqués par un vaisseau ennemi. Ce fut le guetteur qui donna l'alerte. Tout était calme depuis maintenant deux jours, la mer était d'huile et une légère brise permettait aux voiles de se gonfler et d'avancer. Jack, la vigie, se mit soudain à crier, tirant la plupart des matelots de leur rêverie.

-Vaisseau en vue !! Vaisseau en vue, criait il.

-Une distinction, lui hurla Lord Faa qui avait accouru.

-Oui, Lord Faa. Un drapeau. Le drapeau Nor !

Lyra cru qu'elle avait mal compris.

-Le drapeau Nor ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une mauvaise nouvelle, petite ! Les Nors sont les pirates les plus féroces et les plus sanguinaires qui écument cette mer. Leur vaisseau sont armés de canon et eux sont fournis en armes et munition plus que nécessaire.

Il se tourna alors vers ces hommes qui attendaient ces ordres.

-Branle-bas de combat, hurla-t-il. Armez vous, préparez vous à vous battre ! Notre seule chance reste les ours et les sorcières !

Bien que cela lui en coûte, Lord Faa savait que seule l'aide que les ours et les sorcières pourraient leur donner leur permettraient de survivre à cette attaque.

-Lord Faa, cria la vigie, c'est le navire de Gants Sanglants !

-Magnifique, grogna le roi. Il fallait qu'on tombe sur le pire de tous ! Serafina Pekkala, cria-t-il.

La sorcière vint se poser sur le pont et le salua.

-Nous allons avoir besoin de vous, dit il. Vos sorcières peuvent abattre le plus d'homme possible à distance. Nous n'irons pas plus loin sans votre aide.

La sorcière acquiesça et s'envola. Tandis que le roi donnait des ordres aux ours, Lyra vit un essaim de sorcière partir en vol jusqu'au bateau pirate et le cribler de flèche aux pennes noires. Des dizaines d'homme tombèrent à la mer sous la pluie mortelle. Puis les ours se ruèrent sur le navire et le percutèrent de plein fouet. Entre temps, le vaisseau pirate s'était assez approché pour faire feu et Lyra vit les hommes armer le canon, le plus gros qu'elle ait jamais vu. Puis le boulet fusa et percuta la coque, ouvrant une brèche, et Lyra fut projetée par-dessus bord.


End file.
